Le serpent et le gryffon
by miss itsuki
Summary: Quand Draco et un griffon joue un jeu étrange le vainqueur n'est pas toujours celui que l'on crois!


Ce texte fait parti du défi 30 slash Draco et ?

(Vous verrez bien )

**Avertissement : ceci est un slash! Si les histoires traitant de l'homosexualité vous rebutent ou vous choquent passez votre chemin, je rappelle tout de même que le rating M implique des scènes de sexes !**

Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment j'en suis arrivé là. Satané Gryffondors ! Si je te tenais tu verrais ce que je te ferai… en tout cas pour le moment c'est moi qui me retrouve tout seul comme un con dans ces foutus serres excité comme je vous dis pas…

Tout a commencé par une belle soirée de printemps. J'avais rendez vous avec ma nouvelle conquête dans la serre tropicale que je croyais déserte à cette heure.

Je me retrouvais régulièrement dans des endroits insolites avec mes conquêtes d'un soir, salle de classe vide, placard à balai et quelques fois la salle sur demande. Ce jour là j'avais choisi les serres, et à aucun instant je me suis dis que quelqu'un pouvait venir y travailler et encore moins lui vu que pour moi il est totalement inexistant. Donc ce garçon dont j'ai totalement oublié le nom aujourd'hui avait décidé de m'offrir une petite gâterie. Qu'ils sont bêtes, ils rampent tous à mes pieds, et croient tous qu'en me faisant ce genre de chose je ne vais pas les jeter au bout d'une fois. Ils se trompent lourdement, il m'en faut un peu plus et je désespérais de trouver enfin celui qui serait différent des autres. Mais bon je n'allais pas lui refuser ce petit plaisir, et à moi non plus d'ailleurs !

Il avait donc commencé sa petite affaire quand j'entendis un léger bruit qui me fit lever la tête.

C'est à ce moment que je le vis. Il nous observait silencieusement. Son regard noisette semblait fasciné par ce spectacle. Curieusement je n'y lisais ni surprise ni dégout.

J'aurais du crier lui dire de partir et interrompre l'autre là, mais je ne pouvais pas, curieusement j'aimais sentir son regard sur moi. Je trouvais cette scène surréaliste, moi me faisant sucer par cet imbécile et Longbottom puisqu'il s'agit bien de lui, qui nous regardait tranquillement, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je croisais son regard un instant, et l'intensité de son regard me troubla au plus au point, décuplant le plaisir que j'éprouvais.

Mais soudain alors que la jouissance m'emporta je fermais les yeux un instant et quand je les rouvris il n'était plus là.

Je remontais mon pantalon et dis au garçon de partir.

Alors que je regagnais la salle commune des Serpentard je repensais à lui. C'était surprenant, je n'aurais jamais cru que le regard de Longbottom me fasse cet effet là. Je veux dire, d'habitude je me fiche éperdument de lui ce n'est qu'un stupide Griffondor. Je devrai allez le voir pour lui cracher mon mépris à la figure, lui dire qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à renouveler ses petites séances de voyeurisme.

Pourtant je n'en avais pas envie, je fermais les yeux et repensais à son regard posé sur moi. Ce regard empli de …désir ? Oui c'est ça du désir. Pourtant je devrais être habitué. Chaque jour je me faisais draguer, et ma vie sexuelle était des plus palpitantes. Mais Longbottom était différent et sur le moment j'ai eu envie de connaître ce qui se cachait dernière le masque de gentil petit griffondor.

Pourtant cette idée me dérangeait ! J'étais un Serpentard je n'avais rien à faire des griffondor !

Alors je repoussais cette idée stupide très loin et je pensais à autre chose !

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que nous étions en cours, je sentais des yeux posés sur moi. Je me retournais. C'était lui, il soutient mon regard un instant puis me fit un petit sourire et replongea dans ses cours…

Je restais troublé malgré moi. Je n'allais pas me laisser déstabiliser par Longbottom ! Ce petit jeu dura quelques jours, à chaque fois un petit sourire moqueur et il détournait les yeux.

Je décidais d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec lui ! Je retournais le voir dans la serre tropicale pour lui dire d'en finir avec ses regards sous-entendus.

Il faisait nuit et la soirée était belle, une magnifique soirée de printemps.

Je regardais à travers la vitre de la serre. Il était là comme je l'avais prévu. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Il devait faire chaud dans la serre car il avait déboutonné sa chemise pour se mettre à l'aise et travailler sur ses plantes.

J'avais l'impression de le voir pour la première fois.

Depuis quand était il devenu comme ça ? Dans mes souvenirs Longbottom était un garçon rondouillard avec un visage de bébé. Je me rendais compte que je ne l'avais jamais vu sans sa robe de sorcier, ou une épaisse couche de vêtements… Parce que le petit garçon avait bien grandit et son ventre rebondi était devenu un ventre plat et musclé ! bave pas itsuki

Sans m'en rendre compte je le détaillais de haut en bas et je me surpris à le trouver vraiment séduisant. Je l'observais un moment. Il était en train de rempoter une plante et avait de la terre plein les mains. A un moment il se frotta le bout du nez et se retrouva avec de la terre sur le visage.

Cela lui donnait un petit air mutin des plus adorable…

Adorable ? Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu dis Draco, un griffondor n'est pas adorable ! Pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'observer, dissimulé dans l'obscurité. J'avais soudainement envie d'être une de ces plantes et qu'il s'occupe de moi avec la même délicatesse.

itsuki sort tout de suite de mon corps tu te rends compte de que tu me fais dire !

Non non non ! Je n'étais pas venu pour ça je n'allais tout de même pas me mettre à fantasmer sur un griffondor !

Il fallait que je me décide à entrer et à lui parler.

Alors j'ai pris mes airs de méchant Serpentard et je suis entré.

Bizarrement il n'a pas du tout eu l'air surpris. Il a continué ses petites affaires en faisant comme si je n'étais pas la.

« Longbottom j'ai à te parler ! »

Il se retourna vers moi un instant, se demandant apparemment s'il devait interrompre ses activités pour m'écouter. Mais visiblement pas.

Cette attitude désinvolte me déstabilisa, depuis quand je me faisais ignorer comme ça ?

Mais finalement il se retourna vers moi avec un petit air exaspéré qui disait clairement j'ai pas que ça a faire alors abrège…

qu'est ce que tu veux Malfoy ?

et bien je… voilà que cet imbécile me faisait perdre mes moyens…

faut que t'arrête ton petit jeu Longbottom !

Il me regarda un instant, cherchant visiblement de quoi je voulais parler…

Vois pas de quoi tu parles…

tes sous-entendus, tes sourires en coin… tout ça et puis t'as pas intérêt de parler de ce que tu as vu à qui que ce soit !

- C'est pour ça que t'es venu Malfoy ? dit-il en se rapprochant soudainement de moi.

- oui !

- ah bon, tu as traversé la moitié du parc pour me dire ça? Si j'avais voulu en parler, il y a longtemps que ce serait fait…

Il se rapprochait de plus en plus et je fini par me retrouver coincé par un mur.

« Je pensais que tu étais venu pour autre chose » me dit en glissant sa main sur mon pantalon !

Je gémis malgré moi et mon sexe durcit instantanément sous la caresse.

Il se frottait outrageusement contre moi, sa main faisant un lent va et viens à travers le tissu de mon pantalon et je fermais les yeux, j'avais l'impression que j'allais venir sous cette simple caresse, il me faisait un effet incroyable !

Longbottom esquissa un petit sourire et me chuchota à l'oreille tout en continuant ses caresses « depuis quand tu es excité par un griffondor ? »

Puis il me regarda dans les yeux, ramassa ses affaires et s'éloigna vers la sortie de la serre.

Me laissant là complètement confus, mon sexe douloureusement tendu d'un désir inassouvi.

Juste avant de sortir, il me fit un petit signe sans se retourner et me lança un « A la prochaine Malfoy ! » des plus désinvoltes !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Longbottom m'avait joué sa petite scène dans la serre tropicale.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je m'étais laissé déstabiliser comme ça !

Cela ne devait plus jamais se reproduire. Mon honneur de Serpentard était en jeu !

Je m'efforçais donc d'ignorer ce crétin de griffondor, et de passer à autre chose. Mais malgré moi, je me surprenais à l'observer : pendant les cours, aux interclasses, à table dans la grande salle…

Un matin, alors que nous étions en cours de DCFM, il était assis à coté de Saint Potter et j'étais juste derrière eux. J'assistais alors à un bien étrange petit jeu…

Potter caressait lentement de sa plume le dos de la main de Longbottom, tandis que leurs genoux se frôlaient doucement sous le bureau.

De temps en temps Potter lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille et Neville esquissait un petit sourire coquin.

Putain ! Ces deux là étaient en train de flirter outrageusement sous mon nez. Apparemment personne d'autre que moi n'avait semblé le remarquer car ils étaient tous plongés dans la contemplation de leurs livres.

Je me rendis compte alors que j'étais le seul qui regardait si intensément les deux griffondors, et c'est pour cela que je voyais ce petit jeu pourtant très discret.

Plusieurs sentiments m'envahirent : la colère car mes pensées étaient encore dirigées vers lui, et la jalousie. Je maudissais Potter de flirter ainsi avec mon griffondor !

Et imaginer qu'il puisse toucher Neville de manière plus intime était une pensée intolérable.

Heureusement mon calvaire pris fin en même temps que le cours, et je partis me refugier dans ma chambre pour évacuer ma colère et ma frustration.

Pendant le diner, ce que je n'avais jamais remarqué auparavant devient tout à coup très clair.

Neville était toujours assis à coté de Potter pendant les repas, et régulièrement sa main ou celle de l'autre disparaissait sous la table.

Je ne voulais pas imaginer à quoi s'amusaient ces deux là en cachette.

Au bout d'un moment Longbottom murmura quelque chose à Potter, qui sourit d'un air entendu.

Puis ils se levèrent, dirent quelques mots à leurs camarades et sortirent de la grande salle.

Avant que je puisse la réprimer, un mélange de jalousie et de curiosité malsaine, me fit me lever d'un bond, et j'étais bien décidé à savoir ce que ces deux là fabriquaient en douce.

Je les suivis discrètement, jusqu'à un coin reculé de Poudlard, et je les vis s'enfermer dans une salle désaffectée. S'enfermer ? Pas exactement, quand je m'approchais de la porte, je vis qu'elle était légèrement entrebâillée, comme si quelqu'un avait fais exprès de laisser juste un petit espace pour voir à l'intérieur. Un simple coup d'œil me le confirma. Les deux griff étaient juste dans l'étroit champ de vision de cette porte entrouverte.

Ce que j'avais soupçonné toute la journée s'avéra juste : Longbottom et Potter était en train de s'embrasser fiévreusement.

Le corps de Potter pressa celui de Neville contre un mur, qui d'une main agrippait son cou tandis que l'autre caressait outrageusement ses fesses.

Potter, lui passait sa main sous le pull de Neville, qui gémissait.

J'étais fou de jalousie.

Pourquoi parmi tous les mâles de Poudlard, Potter avait jeté son dévolu sur mon griffondor. Cet enfoiré ! Alors qu'il pouvait avoir qui il voulait !

Que ce soit ce crétin qui caresse le corps de Neville, corps que je n'avais fait qu'apercevoir. Je mourrais d'envie d'être à sa place et de savourer ses lèvres chaudes.

Mais le pire est que malgré ma jalousie, j'étais terriblement excité. Leurs caresses se faisaient plus intenses, les soupirs plus profonds. Potter était en train de lécher contentieusement le cou de Neville qui ouvra les yeux.

Son regard se dirigea vers moi et il sourit malicieusement. Savait-il que j'étais là ?

Avait-il délibérément laissé la porte entrouverte car il savait que je les suivrais et que je les espionnerai ? Peut-être bien ! Sa main était maintenant glissée dans le pantalon de Neville qui mordait sa lèvre inférieure d'une manière terriblement sensuelle tandis qu'il imprimait des va et viens sur son sexe que j'imaginais tendu et terriblement excité.

Mon propre sexe me faisait douloureusement souffrir et je ne pus m'empêcher de glisser une main dans mon propre caleçon pour tenter d'apaiser le désir que la vision de ces deux là m'inspirait.

Après quelques minutes qui me parurent une éternité, Neville agrippa les épaules de Potter, poussa un gémissement encore plus intense et plongea son regard dans le mien. Je compris qu'il venait de jouir. Cela suffit à me faire venir aussitôt.

Je repris mes esprits en quelques instants et je me rendis compte du ridicule de la situation.

Si jamais Potter me surprenait à les espionner comme ça (je doutais qu'il soit au courant du petit manège de Longbottom), la main dans le pantalon mon honneur ne s'en remettrait jamais. Je pris mes jambes à mon cou et partais cacher ma honte chez les Serpentards.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Je peux le faire, je peux le faire, je dois le faire !

Voila ce que je mettais répété toute la journée. Quoi donc ? Allez voir Neville bien sur. Je n'arrivais pas à m'ôter de la tête les images de lui avec Potter. Il fallait que je sache, pourquoi ce petit jeu avec moi, ça l'amuser donc de m'allumer pour mieux me rejeter après ? Je ne comprenais pas, je devais savoir !

Je peux le faire, je peux le faire, je dois le faire !

Oui mais voila, j'avais la trouille. Moi Draco Malfoy, préfet des Serpentard, attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch, sang pur, héritier d'une des plus prestigieuses de sorcier, j'avais tout simplement peur d'être rejeté par un Gryffondor.

Pathétique n'est ce pas ?

J'avais ressassé toute cette histoire de nombreuse fois, et si c'était un pari avec les gryff, s'il s'amusait à m'exciter pour mieux se moquer de moi ensuite ? Longbottom n'étais pas celui que tous imaginais, le sage et timide passionné d'Herbologie, il n'hésitait pas à jouer de son air adorable pour capturer des jeunes hommes innocents.

Potter, moi, combien d'autres avant nous ?

J'en pouvais plus, je le voulais, il me fallait. Je rêvais sans cesse, du moment où il avait posé ses mains sur mon érection douloureuse, et ce souvenir suffisait à me m'exciter de nouveau.

Je devais me soulager avant d'aller le voir sinon je ne serais pas capable d'avoir une conversation avec lui sans perdre tout mes moyens.

J'étais seul pour le moment dans le dortoir et à l'abri derrière les rideaux de mon lit, je défis les boutons de mon pantalon et libéra mon sexe douloureux.

Je prenais tout mon temps, ce n'était pas la première fois que je faisais ça en pensant à lui et c'était tout simplement fantastique.

Je frôlais d'abord l'extrémité de mon érection, et ce simple geste me donna des frissons de plaisir. Mon esprit s'égara dans un océan de fantasmes, je le revoyais vibrant de plaisir sous les caresses de Potter, mais ce n'étais plus Potter c'était moi qui le faisait gémir, et ma main commença les va et viens langoureux. Au fur et à mesure, que je m'imaginais m'enfonçant en lui, le faisant crier de plaisir mon mouvement s'accélérais, mon autre main agrippait mes draps et je mordais mes lèvres pour ne pas gémir. Je l'imaginais se tordre sous moi, me suppliant de le pendre plus fort et plus vite, gémissant mon nom entre deux soupirs…

Mais finalement c'est moi qui ai jouis dans ma main en gémissant son nom.

Un sort de nettoyage plus tard, j'étais décidé plus que jamais à lui parler et à prendre enfin ce que je convoitais.

Il était assez tard, mais j'étais sur qu'il était encore dans les serres, il y passait le plus clair de son temps de toute façon. Il était là, s'occupant des plantes, comme à son habitude.

J'étais sur pourtant ne n'avoir fais aucun bruit.

- je me demandais combien de temps tu mettrais à venir me dit-il sans se retourner.

Cette simple phrase suffit à me déstabiliser. Il le savait ! Depuis le début jouait avec moi, prévoyant tout mes gestes.

- je , je … je ne trouvais plus mes mots.

- et alors Draco ou est donc passé ton sens de la répartie si

Serpentesque ?

Il s'avançait vers moi, un drôle de petit sourire aux lèvres.

Il était trop près, beaucoup trop près, je sentais son parfum, mêlé à celui acre de la terre et cela me troubla encore davantage.

Il me chuchota les derniers mots à l'oreille. Je sentais son souffle chaud dans mon coup et cela me fis frissonner.

- je vais te donner ce que tu es venu chercher petit serpent.

Avant que j'aie eu le temps de réagir, il commença à défaire ma cravate et les boutons de ma chemise. J'étais comme stupéfixé. Je sentais ses doigts sur ma peau et j'étais plus excité que jamais. Incapable de bouger ou de formuler une phrase cohérente pendant il défaisait ma ceinture et faisait glisser mon pantalon à terre.

Je devais réagir, c'étais moi qui étais sensé faire ça pas lui.

Il en avait décidé autrement.

Il me retourna contre le mur et commença à taquiner mon intimité.

Quand il introduit un premier doigt en moi je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir sous cette délicieuse intrusion.

Après quelques instants, et un second doigt, il toucha le point sensible et je ne pus m'empêcher de crier.

- ça te plais petit serpent, tu n'a pas fini de crier !

Il me renversa sur une table, et s'enfonçant violement en moi. La douleur était insupportable, je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça, dans mes fantasmes j'étais toujours celui qui prenais jamais l'inverse. Soumis au désir brutal de Longbottom j'étais complètement perdu. Peu à peu le plaisir remplaça la douleur et de nouvelles sensations apparurent. Son sexe butta de plus en plus fort sur mon point sensible, le corps parcouru de frissons, je gémissais de plus en plus fort et je me suppliais d'aller plus vite. Sa main attrapa mon sexe tendu, après quelques secondes la violence de l'orgasme me surpris. Il ne tarda pas à me rejoindre se il rependit en moi en un dernier

coup de rein violent.

Il se retira de moi, et une affreuse sensation de vide se rependit en moi. Mes jambes ne me portaient plus, et je glissais à terre épuisé.

Je le regardais, le cœur fou, j'avais envie de lui dire ces mots stupides qui viennent dans ses moment là… « un je t'aime » me brulais les lèvres mais je le retient à temps.

Je voyais à son expression que ce n'étais pas réciproque. En silence il remonta son pantalon, me jetant à peine un regard.

Ses derniers mots me frappèrent comme une gifle

-c'était sympa, faudra remettre ça un des ces quatre.

Mes larmes coulèrent malgré moi… il avait joué avec moi jusqu'au bout et comme un imbécile je mettais laissé prendre et j'étais tombé amoureux de lui tout simplement…

**Alors ? **

**Je ne comptais pas poster ce texte ici mais j'avais envie de voir vos réactions par rapport à se couple des plus inhabituel !**

**Vous avez aimez, vous avez détestez ? Faites moi par de vos commentaire **


End file.
